lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
vocabulo *"Lictenstein" apare en la defini de "Alpes", ma no ave se propre article en la disionario. Simon **me va ajunta lo. jorj posesales Sur la demanda de la determinantes posesal de la person tre ("se"), me ia indica resente ce la gramatica sujesta dise "el se", "los se", etc. Ma pos plu pensa, me vole proposa un solve cisa plu bon e plu elefenin: "la el", "la los", etc, seguente la model de "la me" en "la me desira es forte". En esta modo, on ta dise "los ia trova la el xapo", "parlante a la empleadas, la empleores ia presa la los manos". Natural, esta ta es ancora elejable e mera intendeda par casos confusante, cual no es multe comun en pratica. Me nota ce on ta pote estende lo ance a nomes propre, e dise "Jan ia trova la Clara xapo" (= la xapo de Clara). Esta ta es aidosa cuando un suproposa ajetivin o simil segue e on vole relata esta a la xapo, no a Clara. Compara "Jan ia trova la Clara xapo cual ia es en la jardin" e "Jan ia trova la xapo de Clara cual/ci ia es en la jardin". Simon *si me ta es pur onesta, me prefere ce "se" es la ajetivo de posese per person tre, singular e plural. **Lo es ja tal. Simon *perce on es confusada? engles usa "his" en la mesma modo - sin distingui entre la sujeto o un otra person. **No vera! Engles ave ance "her", "its" e "their". Deutx ave "sein" e "ihr", franses ave "son/sa" e "leur", e italian ave "suo" e "loro". Un plu bon esemplo per tu caso es espaniol, cual ave sola "su", como "se" en elefen. (Ma espaniol distingui "su" de la pronom refletante "se", cual no aveni en elefen.) Simon **me intende mostra ce engles no distingui entre la du sinifias posible de "he cut his hair". **Si, ma esta coresponde a mera un parte de la problem de "se" en elefen. Tu ia pare razona de lo como si lo ta representa la problem intera. E an en engles, on nesesa scrive de tempo a tempo un cosa torpe como "he cut his (Tom's) hair" per evita confusa. Simon *si on vole es esata, on pote usa "de el/lo/los" per indica ce on vole refere a un person estra la sujeto. plu, en la caso de Clara, franses usa sempre "de Clara", an si otra parolas aveni entre la ojeto de posese e Clara. **Serta. Esta es la regula longa esistente en elefen. Asi, me ia fa mera un sujesta nova en responde a la punto cual tu mesma ia leva resente en esta pajes, ce multe parlores de elefen no gusta la ambiguia de la determinante "se". Simon **si. *como me ia indica a multe veses, la contesta clari cuasi sempre la intende. la contesta inclui no sola la du o tre parolas a cada lado de la parola spesifada, ma multe frases ante e pos lo, e la narada completa, o la situa en cual la conversa aveni, incluinte cual on sabe de la conversores. car nos comun esamina sola un frase o an un parte de un frase en un ves, nos oblida la estende de contesto! **Ma me no considera sola un frase o sola un parte de un frase! A cada dia, me tradui un reporta jornaliste a elefen, e me tradui ance otra articles e naras corta de tempo a tempo. Me trova ce la manca de claria e cortia en la formas posesal es la sola cualia de la lingua sur cual me es ancora no intera contente. Simon **me teme ce me ia ofende tu! lo no ia es me intende. me vole sola asentua la fortia de contesto. **No, tu no ia ofende me, e tu ia convinse me ante multe anios sur la fortia de contesto. En esta caso, me parla sur esperia pratical con la lingua. Simon *ma me sabe la grado de nonsasia par otras con la sistem presente. donce, me vole reintrodui un idea de la pasada: usa "se..." como la ajetivo de posese jeneral, referente sempre a la nom presedente, egal a "se propre". "el se..." refere a un person estra el refereda par la nom presedente. la mesma aplica a "lo se..." e "los se...". e plu, on pote dise, per esemplo, "Maria se..." como un otra modo de espresa "...de Maria". en esta modo, tota pote es sasiada. :o) jorj **Me aproba forte. Como me ia dise a la comensa de esta discute peti, la gramatica presenta ja lo como un sistem elejable. Me ia vole sujesta asi mera un otra posible per considera — "la el pede", "la Maria auto" seguente la model de "la me desira". Ma "el se pede", "Maria se auto" es egal bon. Simon **En pasa, nos ta pote considera ance "me se desira es forte" en loca de "la me desira es forte". An tal, lo pare pico confusante car nos es tan abituada a la idea ce "se" refere sola a un person tre. Plu, nos ave ja ance "la esta desira es forte", per cual nos no pote sustitui "esta se desira es forte" car la sinifia resultante ta es "la desira de (sentida par) esta (person) es forte". Simon **me prefere no cambia la usa de se a esta grado, per favore. jorj **Bon, ance me no, ma me ia senti obligada a indica la posible :) Simon **Vos sabe ce en fa lo, on ta ave pronomes distinta de posese? ;-) Mese, tuse, else, lose, nose, vose...an si la forma ta es du parolas, me ia corti los per mostra la idea. Personal, me pensa ce si vos vole ave pronomes distinta de posese, on pote ave los sin nebli la frase con la reusada de "se", on pote es plu distinta ca acel...mea, tua, loa, ela (sea), ona, nosa, vosa, losa...o otra cosa... ;-) Brian **Nos no reformi la lingua, ma ofisiali mera un truco esistente per clari "se" cuando lo pare confusante. En la plu casos, lo no es confusante. Simon **Si on dise, "La ensenior ia dise los se amis..." esce on risca un malentende si on oia la frase? "La ensenior ia dise los, se amis..." (The teacher told them, his friends...) es diferente ca "La ensenior ia dise los se amis" (The teacher told they their friends i.e. their friends). Me teme ce acel strutur ta es alga comun (ojeto, seguente par un frase do la ojeto es refinada o plu bon esplicada.) Brian **La esemplo es noncoreta, car on no "dise un person" ma on "dise a un person". Ta ce nos prende un otra esemplo: "El ia vide Paulo, se ensenior." En scrive, la virgula clari serta la intende. En parla, me espera ce la ritmo e contesto va clari. Ma esta es un punto interesante cual me no ia considera. Simon ***Me jura, cisa me debe no scrive tarda en la note, me fa eras stupida. ;-) An tal, tu ia comprende la punto. Brian ***Un modo posible de evita la problem ta es usa "sa" en loca de esta "se": "Paulo sa ensenior = la ensenior de Paulo". O con un nom propre, on ta pote an redui lo a un "-s" sufisada, como en engles: "Paulos ensenior". Si on ta refere a plu ca un Paulo a la mesma tempo, on ta dise "Pauloses ensenior"… Cisa no :) Simon *nos debe insiste ce "se" refere sempre a la nom presedente. "se" es aora la forma posesal de "se" refletante. **en "el ia vide Paulo se ensenior", "se" refere a "Paulo" **en "el ia vide se ensenior Paulo", "se" refere a "el" **En la flue de parla, on va dise "el ia vide Paulo, se ensenior" pos vide ce la escutor no reconose la nom Paulo. Ma en la flue de parla, esta va es clar par la situa e la ritmo, etc. E serta nos pote dise ancora "el ia vide Paulo, ci es se ensenior" sin comprende ce "se" refere a "ci". Simon **Plu importante, lo pare ce tu introdui asi un regula nova, ce "se" no pote sinifia "el se". En la discute a supra, me ia crede ce "el se" es mera elejable en casos rara de confusa. Esce nos no va dise ancora "Maria ia es turbada car el ia perde se claves. Ma Pedro ia encontra el e ia dise ce el ia trova se claves"? Simon *nota ce nos no pote separa "se" de se refereda. on no pote dise: **"la rea de britan se trono" **Intera vera. Simon *Me pote imajina un poco de nonsertia como resulta cuando on vide, per esemplo: El ia dona a Paulo se opina. Brian **Si nos segue sever la regula de refere a la nom presedente, nos debe dise "el ia dona se opina a Paulo" en loca. Ma me crede ce nos pote ancora aida nos par contesto e probablia de sinifia. On no dona cosas a opinas, donce lo es clar ce "a Paulo" e "se opina" refere separada. Simon Donce esce me ta leva "el se", "los se", "Alisia se" a grado ofisial en la gramatica? Simon *si! grasias. jorj * Alo, amis. An me no scribe, me leje sempre elefen. Me ta nota ce du formas va esiste en elefen. la me reporta, e el se reporta( no la se reporta !). me sujesta la el, la me , la Clara etp como forma regulal. e teni la se a " se propre sujeta). En pasa me multe gusta la simplia e esatia de Hindi: usa de "ka" en posesa an pos la nom! Clara ka gher(casa),gher Clara ka , uska nam, nam uska (la el nom)! -- myaleee *Alo, Ali. On pote dise "la se reporta" si on vole, ma normal on no nesesa esta forma, car la ambiguia de "me reporta" ("me reporta lo" / "la me reporta es") no esiste con "se". Me gusta ance acel strutur de hindi e otra linguas: un preposada con sinifia reversada de "de". E en fato, su la regula nova cual nos veni de adota, on pote analise "se" como un tal preposada: "Clara se casa" = "casa de Clara". Un punto cual forti "el se" contra "la el" es ce la posesor pote es ance un espresa plu longa: "me ia encontra me sposa se frate se avo". Simon *alo, ali. pardona, ma la "ka" en industani no es un preposada. lo es un posposada con la sinifia esata de "de", no la oposa. la forma "Alisia se gato" es nomida en engles la "his genitiva". lo es la norma en africans e en parla comun en nederlandes e norsce. e, me debe nota, lo es la norma en la creoles atlantica! jorj *me multe ia joia de usa "el se..)! Ance me ta desira usa "se" o otres en numera ordinal! Lo ta simpli e clari elefen espresas: la flor numero tre > la tre se flor ! P.f. pensa de esta :-) myaleee *Ma "la tre se flor" sinifia "la flor de la tre". La modo normal de dise "the third flower" es "la flor tre" — ja tan simple como posible, no? Simon Me ia presenta la cambia nova a la paje de facebook, e multe ia gusta la idea. ma Harri Savolainen dise esta: *Maybe so, but for me this solution looks like a hasty patch, not very logical. If I had free hands, I should make it more logical: **Me capeles = capeles de me, **tu capeles = capeles de tu, **el capeles = capeles de el, **se capeles= capeles de se. *Thus: **"La capelor reseta un cliente. El lava el capeles." **"La capelor ave estra tempo. El lava se capeles." which, of course, we have discussed many times before. I know this comes as a shock, but I'm starting to come around to this point of view. perhaps we should dump the "el se" business and go with Harri? I have to admit, it seems logical. after all, the "el se" idea only comes out of my insistence that "se" remain the possessive for all third persons. tell me the truth, oh logical one? jorj *Me gusta el proposa. Otras, incluinte me, ia sujesta lo en la pasada. Nota ce nos va debe usa "la" en frases como "la el desira es forte". Ultima, esta es un batalia de lojica contra natura: esce un sistem coerente es plu fasil ca un sistem naturin? O, espresada en otra modo, esce nos prefere fasili la lingua per los ci parla ja un lingua romanica o per los ci no? Simon *Me sujesta ce, ante deside, nos prende du o tre capitoles de testo traduida e converti "se" a "el/lo/los" per vide como la resulta pare, e per serti nos ce lo no es tro xocante. Du esemplos es asi e asi. En la prima, me senti lejerida par la posiblia de clari ce Alisia teni forte el orea (lo de la bebe) e no se orea! En la esemplo du, me trova ce me es pico turbada par "el convoia" e "el ofisia", car me vole leje estas como pronom + verbo, ma me nesesa mera deveni plu abituada a la distribui nova de "el". Simon *"el gato" pare plu bon ca "el se gato", etc, ma me ancora gusta nos orijinal "se gato" con tota se ambiguas. jorj *posible lo ta es la plu bon si nos resta con "el se" etc. la idea ce "se" pote es ajuntada a cualce nom (e la pronomes de person tre) es sufisinte simple, spesial si on vole usa lo como un eleje e no un regula sever. e lo no disturba la regulas fundal de la lingua. jorj *Partal, esta es un demanda de abitua. Tu (e me) gusta la usa orijinal de "se" car nos es tan abituada a lo. Si on ta comensa denova, on ta fa diferente; ma sempre tal, no? :) Me acorda ce lo es bon si nos evita disturba la regulas fundal – en esta modo, nos evita ance cambia la sinifia de la multe testos cual esiste aora. Simon *Un otra cosa regardante esta: con "La capelor reseta un cliente. El lava el capeles" on ave un cambia multe rapida per la parola "el", no sola entre forma pronomal e forma posesal, ma ance de un person a la otra. Personal, me trova acel alga neblosa, serta cuando en parla rapida. Per "his own" on ave ancora "se propre" o si on vole xasa "el / el", on ta pote dise "el lava el propre capeles." Brian **Ma on ave la mesma cambia multe rapida cuando on dise "el lava el". Simon **Serta. Me ia parla plu sur la idea de cambia la forma posesal de "el" a "el"...en me opina, la person tre es ancora tan neblosa ce me gusta ave un difere entre la posese e la pronom, on debe pensa sola sur esce "se" es la forma posesal de Person 1 o un otra person en la ambiente, e no ance sur esce lo es ance un pronom posible per un otra person (o la mesma person con un ata nova -- si on oia la frase, la "el" pote es la comensa de un parte nova.) Tro de posiblias. Imajina ce si en engles on ta dise, "He washes he" si "he" ia es ance la parola per "his"...en fato, esta es un sujeta difisil a descrive, me trova...dise a me si me no es lojical. Brian **No, me comprende aora! Tu fa un bon punto per suporta ce nos no adota "el lava el capeles". Fortunosa, esta no es un problem, car la forma cual nos pare ave aora es "el lava el se capeles". E en multe situas simple, nos va dise ancora "el lava se capeles". Simon **Un otra idea ta es alti "elo" a forma ofisial como "el la otra", donc on ta ave du pronomes per la person tre lo cual ambos ta es jeneral (nonsesal), e si on ta ave "el / se" on ta pote ave "elo / seo", donc on ta pote dise, "El lava se capeles" (clar) e "El lava seo capeles" (clar) e "El lava el" (alga clar) e "El lava elo" (clar.) En parla, on ta pote usa esta per distingui entre du persones, "Elo nesesa vade asi" = "That person over there (not the one right here) needs to come here." Brian **"Elo" es ja reservada per usa par los ci desira un pronom mas, contra "ela" fema. En tu esemplo "el lava se capeles", esce tu ia intende scrive "el lava elo capeles"? Me pensa ce esta idea es tro complicante. On pote parla tal si on vole, disente "el lava la otra" e "el lava la capeles de la otra"; e evidente nos ave ja un bon distingui entre "el lava el" e "el lava se". En pratica real, la sola situa cual aveni comun es cuando on vole clari ce "se capeles" refere a la capeles de el (e no de se), e "el se" pare eselente per esta. E sur la distingui entre "that person there" e "this person here", "acel" e "esta" es perfeta. Simon **Me ia usa "el lava se capeles" per mostra "He washes his (his, but has additional connotations of "his own" in a situation with another person) hair" distinguida de "El lava seo capeles" per "He washes his (other person's) hair". Si vos es contente con la solve presente, no es un problem, la pensa ia veni a me e me ia vole simple refere lo. Brian **Me sabe ce vos ia resolve la demanda, ma un otra idea ta es ave "el / el" per la pronom e la pronom de posese, como "he" e "his own", e "ele / ele" per la otra person, usada sola cuano on comensa un frase con la pronom "el" o con un nom jeneral en la person tre. Esta ta segue la esemplo de "me / me", "tu / tu", "vos / vos" etc (donce consistente) e ta es usada como: ***El ia limpi el capeles (he/she washed his/her own hair) ***El ia limpi ele capeles (he/she washed the other person's hair) ***El ia es la dirijor de ele campania per presidente (He/she was the director of the other person's campaign for president, i.e. not his/her own) ***El ia dona la jueta a ele, e ele ia redona lo a el. (He/she gave the toy to the other person, and the other person gave it back to he/she.) ***El ia encontra la polisior, e alora el ia trova lo difisil a comprende el emosias (he/she met the police officer, and then he/she found it difficult to understand his/her own emotions) ***El ia encontra la polisior, e alora el ia trova lo difisil a comprende ele emosias (he/she met the police officer, and then he/she found it difficult to understand the officer's emotions) ***Cual ce lo ta es, sola un idea. braien ****En escuta, on ta ave cisa confusas entre "ele" e "el e". Simon ****Cisa. Me no es serta ce la frases espetada ta es fasil malcomprendeda en la contesto, ma la parola no es importante a me, la idea es lo cual me trova interesante. La parola ta pote es alga cosa diferente, "elo", "ela" o an otra cosa. braien ***Me ia deside de jua con un varia de la sujesta ce vos ia discuta per vide cual aveni, en usa: ***El / se (self) / sea (self's) / ela (other woman's) ***Il / se (self) / sea (self's) / ila (other man's) ***Ol (generic 3rd) / se (self) / sea (self's) / ola (other generic person's) ***(nom, esemplo "la polisior") / se (self) / sea (self's) / ola (other generic person's) ***Lo / se (self) / sea (self's) / loa (other "its") ***Los / se (self) / sea (self's) / losa (other "their") ***Me sabe ce vos ia parla sur un forma plu fundal (no pronomes de posese) ma an si on adota un forma plu fundal, pos pensa multe sur esta sujeta, me comensa crede ce la strutur pote es fasil comprendable. Me va scrive con me forma plu detaliosa tra alga semanas. braien ****Lo cual tu sujesta asi es serta clar e comprendable, e me ave no duta ce lo ta funsiona eselente en pratica. Lo es simil a la sistemes trovada en ido e esperanto. La problem es sola ce lo es forte diferente de la sistem trovada en elefen. Simon ****O, me sabe, me sabe ce vos ia discuta "el / se / el se" (o alga cosa como esta) e me ia vole simple esperimenta con un varia de esta car an la eleje simple pare fasil comprendable. braien *Simon: esce tu pote recorda me perce nos no pote usa "la me", etc, per la pronom de posese (en ajunta a la usa ante nomes verbal)? jorj **On no pote usa lo per la pronom ("mine") car lo es ja usada per la determinante ("my"): on no ta sabe esce "la me desira es forte" sinifia "my desire is strong" o "mine desires to be strong". Simon codigos per filtri *plu: esce on ave plu codigos propre ca "$.imaje"? jorj **Si. On pote scrive multe cosas en acel campo, ma on nesesa conose JavaScript e la mecanicismes interna de la disionario, a alga grado. Clica la boton "Aida" e tu va trova un paragraf con du plu esemplos. La esemplo du conteni du partes juntada par ||, cual sinifia "o". On pote usa ance &&, cual sinifia "e", o usa sola un de la partes — per esemplo, $.lfn $.en va lista sola la parolas cual ave la mesma testo en se campo elefen e se campo engles. Alga plu esemplos simple es: ***$.tason per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "tason"; ***$.nota per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "nota"; ***$.simbol per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "simbol"; ***$.usa per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "usa"; ***$.vide per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "vide"; ***$.ru per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "ru" (un tradui rusce); ***$.ru && ! $.fr per lista la parolas cual ave un campo "ru" ma no campo "fr"; ***$.defini.slice(0, 1) "a" per lista la parolas cual ave un defini cual comensa con "a" (.slice estrae un parte de un testo: la 0 es la indise de la sinia prima; la 1 es la cuantia de sinias cual on vole estrae); ***$.defini.slice(0, 3) "mul" per lista la parolas cual ave un defini cual comensa con "mul"; ***$.defini.slice(-1) ! "s" per lista la parolas cual ave un defini cual no (!) fini con "s" (-1 eleje la sinia final). Simon **E un esemplo plu complicada: $.defini.search(/^A-Z/) > -1 per lista la parolas cual ave un defini cual comensa con un letera major. Si tu proba esta, tu va trova ce un de estas ("mujil") es un era: la campos "defini" e "tason" es intercambiada. Simon *multe interesante! grasias per la leson. jorj *Si tu vole comprende plu, regarda esta fix de JavaScript. Lo es la banco de datos cual la sistem reconstrui sempre cuando tu clica "Refresci". Lo conteni du frases. La frase prima ocupa la linia prima, e lo declara la data a cual la fix ia es jenerada. La otra frase es estrema longa: lo ocupa la resta de la fix! Per leje lo, on nesesa sabe du cosas: brasetas reta [] conteni un lista de cosas; e brasetas curva {} conteni un grupo de campos con la forma nom:"valua". La disionario intera es un lista de articles; cada article es un grupo de campos. La nomes de esta campos es los cual on pote tape pos $. en la "codigo propre" per filtri. Cuando tu fa un xerca, la xercador pasea tra la lista de articles, considerante los la un pos la otra e aplicante la filtros diversa cual tu ia eleje (incluinte la codigo propre). Simon